


Tunnel (to Hell?)

by capncosmo



Category: GouGou Sentai Boukenger, Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in a tunnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel (to Hell?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverbanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverbanks/gifts).



> Spoilers for the end of Kabuto/Boukenger. For Dimmie. DISCLAIMER: I have not watched Kabuto/Bouken since they aired.

It was fine with Yaguruma that it was raining, drops so cold they still stung his skin after retreating into a tunnel fifteen minutes ago. He was alone, again, so he was glad even the gods had erased light from his presence. Watching the rain splatter all over the ground, he tried hard not to think.

Footsteps drew him from his trance, but he didn't turn around, or even blink. Whoever they were, they didn't seem to be seeking a dry place like Yaguruma, drawing nearer at a quick pace. He wouldn't have even glimpsed the stranger, if the man hadn't called to him.

"Hey. Hey!" Yaguruma slowly looked up. The stranger was standing right in front him, toes almost meeting Yaguruma's. "You okay?"

Yaguruma wanted to laugh, so he did. To his credit, the stranger's expression didn't change. When he didn't respond, or make a move to leave, Yaguruma said, "I'm right where I should be, in Hell."

The stranger snorted. "Get in line." Then he looked out into the rain, as if sizing it up. He took a step, and Yaguruma spoke without thinking, or meaning to.

"Do you want to go with me? To Hell?"

The stranger shook his head. "I'm tired of following people." He paused at the curtain of rain, "See you," and then he disappeared into the downpour.

Yaguruma went back to watching raindrops kill themselves on the pavement.


End file.
